Super Princess Peach:The Royal Hunt
by wolfGirl601
Summary: <html><head></head>When Mario is away,Peach has a princess party when Bowser and his koopalings kidnap them! Its up to Peach to rescue them so they can enjoy the party!</html>
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer!**

**Mario belongs to Nintendo!I only own my oc's!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Peach was bored.

Her great hero was on vacation with Luigi to visit their that meant no personal time with him for the rest of the week.  
>Peach sighed,staring into her cup of sat in her bedroom ,hoping for something to make her so far her day has been.. it was before Mario came.<p>

She greatly disliked the time before Mario came.

"What to only thing I get to do when Mario's not here is just..making sure everything is okay ." When Mario was here,Peach could do whatever she her desert friend,Daisy,have a tea party, have races,tennis made her feel like a person,not just a princess.

She brushed a stand off her cheek.'_Maybe I should visit the other princesses ?'_ she thought.

That was a bad just couldn't connect with the other was only ten ,if her memory was was as shy as a boo and would hide from had a horrible temper and bad was just..too calm and polite for even was zealous and lived on an island off the coast and and Lyonna and her never got along.

_'I never took much of a chance to befriend any of them.'_Peach frowned,if she could she would._'But the only way I could that is if-'_

The idea sprung to excitedly sat up."A Princess Party!That's it!I could invite Daisy,Rosalina,and all the others too!Such a great idea...I need to stop talking to myself..."

Peach picked up a pink gel pen and grabbed a pile of first wrote to her best friend in the mushroom kingdom.

_Dear,Daisy_

_I'm throwing a Princess Party!I know their only meant for every 10 years,but I thought it has been too long since we've seen the other princesses.I'm also inviting Rosalina,you know the space princess.I'm sure her and Princess Lyonna will get along ,with their common interest.I hope you come for a glorious friend making party.I'll also make my Peach cake!_

_Love,Peach_

Peach smiled."One down ,eight to go."She calmly reached for the next sheet,putting Daisy's invite on the the camera fanned out to the her bedroom the sky it went and passed the clouds to the night sky,where the moon and stars glistened.

** Super Princess Peach:**

** The Royal Hunt**

_...do you wish to save your data?_

_...saving..saving..._

_File saved._

**And there's the intro!I hope you enjoyed. **

**Next time:Peach 's party is about to get started when someone crashes it!Peach and co are in for trouble!**

**Until next time!**


	2. Prolouge 1

**Hello! I'm back! Truth be told ,I wanted to update on Halloween,but I couldn't because I had get ready...Anyway! Back to the story!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Mario !Nintendo does!I only own my oc's!**

**Enjoy!**

It felt like a peaceful mid morning in the lava pool was boiling,the chain chomps were barking,the troop beating goomba's was peace,quiet,and -

"KING DADDY!"

Spoke too soon.

Wendy. stomped into the throne room,holding bedazzled phone in anger."KING DADDY!"

Bowser groaned and rested his head on the desk."What is it,Wendy?Daddy's busy coming up with a plan to kidnap what is it?"

"Peach is having a Princess Party and didn't invite me!You have to ruin it!"Wendy loved being a princess and this insulted her to no end.

"Huh?" Bowser looked up "A princess party?As in all the princesses will be there?"He asked ,rather interested.

Wendy nodded."Even the Sarasaland one,the Rainbow Isle one,the Star City one,and one from space!Like,how unfair!She invited losers!Who would invite nobodies,I mean-" ,as Wndy ranted on,Bowser sat smiling as the gears turned.

"All those kingdom left for me to take!Genius!Wendy!" Wendy looked up from her rant."Get your brothers!We've got kingdoms to rule and a party to crash!"

The royal garden at Castle Toadstool was set for the tables were put together,with pink table peach trees were in bloom,sending pink petels in the servents were everywhere.

* * *

><p>Peach smiled with excitment .She wore a pink sundress,and wore red would be perfect.<br>"Maybe I could make amends with Princess Lyonna?I wonder when they'll get here,they all accepted my letter.I hope their okay and will make it on time...who am I talking to?"

Peach shook her head."Just nervous..."she than noticed two princesses approching."Daisy!Rosalina!"

Daisy wore an orange sundress that looked more outdoorsy than Peach's."Hey,Peach!Can't wait for the party!"

Rosalina wore a cyan dress and looked extremely nervous."Hello, I recived your letter,I was actually quite afraid.I've never been to a ..'party' as you call it." the space princess said,"but my Luma's insisted that I should be more knowig of these other rulers."

"Don't worry,Rosalina,"Peach said kindly,"I'm sure you'll be alright."

"The princessses!The princesses are here!"Toadsworth three princesses glanced out the beings were approching,guided by their respective guards.

First,was a young girl around wore a timid shade of green hair was short and choppy emerald eyes,however ,sparkled with life as they examined falling peach her side was an elderly Crazee Dayzee with a very stern expression.

Behide her was a child ,around ten or had dark blue hair tied in pigtails and wore a blue beach only way to tell her from the others,was the pearl crusted crown on her her little arms was a fish bowl containing a green and white cheep cheep.

Next,the girl was definition of a nerdy .Freckles, braces, round glasses,and braided blonde pigtails,she was definitly the kind of girl that spent time at the only thing was the insane gleam in her eyes,the bright blue shirt and neon orange skirt, and two small wing marks on her shirt,it is safe to tell she was the excited fact, her sevent -a nervous looking Lakitu-had to stay close.

A girl, hidden under an umbrella with a uptight penguin ,had a calm was pale,paler than Peach but not wore a ice blue dress that sparkled as if made out of snow,and her black hair was curled in a starnge twirled her umbrella every now and than until the penguin gave her a look.

The next girl,with a zelous Ember, had a constant look of skin was tan,and she wore a red outfit of a belly dancer, and matching crimson raven hair was held tight in a bun,and two fangs were visible under her crimson jewlary was adorn on her winced,remember why she was so mad.

The next girl,without doubt,was the hair was rainbow and her eyes were brighter than the dress was pure white ,with two bright ribbons in her hair,trailing the the koopa troopa by her side,was glacing around nervously.

The last girl had an aura of darkness and light around silver hair was tied in a ponytail and her crimson eyes gleamed with didn't even wear a dress .She wore a black top, a white skirt,black leggings, and black combat her neck was a moonstone servent wasn't even one!It was a small purple chain chomp with a cresent moon mark on its forehead.

"Their here! We should go and greet them!" Peach said excitedly,nearly running.

* * *

><p>The fire princess growled,"Toadstool better have a good reason dragging me here!"<p>

The Star city princess rolled her eyes,holding her chain chomp tight."Are you _still _ mad about what happened at the last party?Hold still,Moon!"

The Skyland princess giggled giddily."That was so AWESOME!I still remember tripping that toad down the stairs."she said,jumping up and down.

The Iceland princess sighed,"Josephine,have you taken your medication today?"She asked

Josephine smiled,"Nope!" the other princesses slowly take three steps away from her.

"Why are you mad at Peach,Claret?I don't remember anything about the last party."the Seaside princess stared down at the youngest, as Lyonna struggled holding Moon.

"You were only three when it ,Skyla,Melody,you remember?"She turned to the Rainbow Isle princess,the Iceland princess,and the Grassland princess.

Erinka nodded,Melody giggled at the sighed,"I-I try not to.."she softly said.

Lapis looked up at the elder princesses in groaned,"Whats is taking Toadstool so freaking long!?Magma is faster than her!Better not be another pool incident.."

_BOOM!_

All seven looked up in horrer and shock,as Boswer and his koopaling (plus Junior) flew down in his Clown Kar.

They gulped nervously as Bowser grinned evilly,"Hello,little princesses..."

_BOOM!_

Peach,Daisy,and Rosalina jumped upon hearing a loud noise."What was that?!"Daisy fell to the ground,nearly taking off their heads.

Seven loud screams were heard in the a giant hand broke through the door and grabbed Daisy and Rosalina."AH!"

"Wait,NO!DAISY!ROSA-"Peach's scream was cutoff when a piece of the ceiling fell on her head.

The last thing she saw was Rosalina and Daisy being thrown into a bag by the koopalings before falling unconious.

**So..like it or hate it?**

**Next Time:Peach heads out to rescue the Princesses!And Bowser has a back up plan!**

**So read,luv,and review! BYE!**


End file.
